Four Symbols Technique
Five Symbols Technique is a technique used by Akuma, Kōsoku, Hisui clans . This technique allows the members of them clans to change their appearance and use the power of the five celestial beasts, The White Tiger of the West, The Vermilion Bird of the South, The Azure Dragon of the East, and The Black Tortoise of the North,and the hidden fifth form the leader The Yellow Dragon God of the Center. Due to the nature of this technique it gives Team 11 Jinchuriki like characteristics. On certain occasions Team 11 can actually summon the celestial beasts. The White Tiger: Byakko: Byakko looks as a white tiger. It grants its avatar with the power of metal and wind, superhuman strength, and ability to turn body into steel-like substance. Avatar's hair also becomes white like Byakko's fur. The avatar’s body is also covered in fur while their eyes are white with a slit going though. Byakko observes world with clairvoyance but is a fierce warrior in battle. The Vermillion Bird: Suzaku: Suzaku looks like a phoenix-like red bird. It grants its avatar with the power over fire and flight capabilities. The avatar’s body is also covered in feathers while their eyes are red with a slit going though. Suzaku is majestic, noble and picky The Azure Dragon: Seiryu: Seiryu looks like blue asian dragon with horns and yellow hair. It grants its avatar with the ability of lightning, and embeds him with Seiryu features (yellow hair) once Seiryu takes control of the body. The avatar’s body is also covered in blue scales while their eyes are blue with a slit going though. Seiryu is powerful and arrogant. The Black Tortoise: Genbu: Genbu looks as a tortoise-like chimera with head and tail of sea snake. It grants its avatar with control over water, ability to summon countless turtles and small snakes (including itself) and incredible longevity. The avatar’s body is also covered in shells while their eyes are green with a slit going though. Genbu is ancient and wise, and his ability to understand both turtle and human languages is shared with his avatar. The Yellow Dragon God: Kouryu: Kouryu looks like hornless yellow asian dragon. His avatar gets to wield the divine sword, Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Ten-hands Long Sword). As Kouryu is the central figure, its avatar can channel the powers of all the Four Gods (hydrokinesis, geokinesis, pyrokinesis and electrokinesis) through the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi - which acts as "center" with gems of Four Gods attached to it from four sides. The avatar’s body is also covered in yellow scale while their eyes are yellow with a slit going though. Qilin Form: An hidden Sixth Form named Kirin, Kirin is the combination of all four of the celestial beasts on par with Kouryu himself. People see Kirin as a creature that has the head of a dragon and a body of tiger with scales. Although he looks fearsome, the Qilin only punishes the wicked. It can walk on grass yet not trample the blades, and it can also walk on water. As he is a peaceful creature. He takes great care when he walks never to harm or tread on any living thing. He is normally gentle but can become fierce if a pure person is threatened by a sinner, spouting flames from its mouth and exercising other fearsome powers that vary from story to story. Kirin has the ability to manipulate the flows of anything water, wind or even blood. The only known user of Kirin is Patorikku Matsuyama